


More Than You Can Chew

by BleachedSoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Cuckquean, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Filming, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedSoul/pseuds/BleachedSoul
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos was the bane of Cinder's existence. So when she hears of the redhead's crush on a certain blonde, she decides to use the chance to take what the girl wants and make it hers. It's her luck Jaune Arc is an easy mark.





	More Than You Can Chew

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing M-rated stuff. So really would appreciate feedback, guys.

Cinder Fall wasn't your average woman.

Her enrollment in Beacon University was testament of that in itself, since having high GPA and long list of recommendations was only the expected here instead of the required minimum. But even surrounded by the geniuses and prodigies, she stood out. You could blame it on her smarts, on her looks or on that air od mystery and power she carried herself with. None of which were false if often downplayed by those envious of her success. Not that the whispers and rumors bothered her. It was only natural of those inferior. After all, what else could they do to her? The person everyone here acknowledged as their better?

'Almost everyone' the treacherous voice remarked with a small hiss as the woman looked at one of her classmates. 'She is the one who has yet to learn her place'

Pyrrha Nikos was, perhaps, the only person in the entire university whom she could see as an equal. The only daughter of one of the country's top media tycoons. The recognized celebrity and athlete in her own right. In another life, they could even be friends. If only it were not for one small detail.

Her defiance. 

She had tried to take the golden girl under her wing. After all, was it not natural of them – as the country’s future pillars – to start creating bonds as early as they could? She, herself from rather wealthy and influential family, already had the likes of Emerald Sustrai and Neo Pollitan under her thumb. And if she were to get someone with connections in mass media, her future success would only grow bigger.

And yet the girl denied her time after time. If that were not enough of an insult, she had the audacity to show pity to her as she turned down her offer. That look in her eyes as she said she was sorry… She just couldn’t let that pass without proper punishment.

Quite unfortunately, there was little she could use against the girl. Regardless whether she was just that good at hiding evidence or that innocent, there was nothing even Emerald could find. She lived with her parents and, as far as they knew, never did anything that could be used against her.

So imagine her surprise when Emerald found the chink in Nikos’ armor.

“She has a crush,” the girl with mint hair smirked, no doubt pleased with herself. That still did little to hide her own bemusement at whom Nikos had the crush on. “From what I saw, it is the total puppy love.”

“Jaune Arc?”

If Pyrrha and she stood out among the students with their excellence, there was probably nobody more opposite to them than this person. Whereas they came from the successful and powerful families, this boy was nothing more than a charity case, picked up by the senile Ozpin.

And even then, she still had yet to see what could possibly warrant a full scholarship for the blonde. His grades, while not bad, were hardly impressive once you took in account how hard he worked for them. He was no sportsman either. The sole reason why anybody would hear of him, Cinder included, was his already legendary clumsiness. She thought it was exaggerated but that level of accidental destruction and mess was something out of Saturday morning cartoons. Normally, someone like him would be far beneath her notice, not even worth a moment of her attention, let alone a thought. 

Yet, for reasons yet unknown, Pyrrha Nikos wanted him. 

And that was enough for Cinder to take action. 

***

It was a Friday evening, and Cinder looked her absolute best. Not that it required any effort from her to impress someone like Jaune Arc. If his longing looks at the flat-chested Schnee heiress were any indication, someone of her beauty could wear a potato sack and make the fool drool. It still paid to dress accordingly though. If only to make the Nikos' dismay all the sweeter once she was done with this date. 

“Cinder, he is here,” Emerald said just before someone knocked on their door. Perfect timing.

"Hi, Cinder" His hair ruffled, and the suit an obvious hand-me-down from someone a size or two bigger, Jaune made a very compelling case to be left right there and then. "I kind of got lost. You said there was something you wanted me for?"

Got lost? Was he a child? Hmm, maybe, Pyrrha was into hopeless morons? Not that it actually mattered.

"No need to worry, Jaune. And yes, I do need something only you can do for me," She said sweetly, though the reddening in his cheeks didn’t escape her. How typical of a guy. So easy to wrap around her finger. "I am very glad you could make it here tonight. That means a lot to me."

Dealing with countless suitors, Cinder grew quite accustomed to paying the lip service. And Jaune was no different. Some praise here. A bit of flattery there. And she had little doubt he would do as she told him to. 

She wasn’t sure if she should have been insulted or amused when the moron believed she needed some help with homework. She never required as much as a hint from even their teachers, let alone someone like him. Not that his opinion mattered to her.

It took him an hour and a half to explain how to solve a few problems she ‘struggled’ with. To her own amusement, she could clearly see the parts where his explanations and solutions fell short. But she played the part and pretended to be in awe of his knowledge and ‘teaching skills’.

“W-Well,” he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. “I do want to become teacher after graduation.”

She prayed for whoever had such misfortune.

It didn’t take her much time or effort to convince him to stay for dinner as her gratitude for his help.

As they ate, Cinder kept looking for whatever attracted the eyes of Pyrrha. She half-expected Jaune to reveal a suave and charming side of himself. Alas, he was just as awkward and clumsy in his conversation with her as he was with both studies and sports. His jokes fell flat. His interests didn't seem to go anywhere further than trivial things like movies and music.

And yet she smiled.

Even if talking to him felt like babysitting, Cinder felt little if any annoyance. She laughed at his stupid attempts wit. She faked surprise and awe when he talked about some random movie or book he read. She feigned her interest as masterfully as one expected from someone of her pedigree. And it was all because, with every fake laugh and forced smile, she was getting closer to getting what wanted from tonight. 

And now, it seemed, was the time to reap the rewards.

“Cinder?” he asked, no doubt confused as she fell silent and stared into his eyes. “Is everything alright?”

Oh, it soon would be.

“Jaune, there’s something else I want from you,” she smiled at him, cutting the distance between them. Without giving him much room for argument, she pushed him down on the floor of her room and sat down on his waist. “Or rather, I want you.”

Before he could even answer, she crashed her lips against his, her tongue invading his mouth without much resistance. She almost felt bad for Nikos girl. To have her crush stolen right under her nose.

Almost.

There was a reason why she had Emerald set up a hidden camera in the room. Just so she could rub it in Pyrrha’s nose how she took what she wanted so easily. And wouldn’t that just be sweet. She would need a camera just to take the picture of her face.

“C-Cinder?” Jaune groaned under her, his face flushed and eyes full of want. It looked almost cute. “A-Are we seriously doing this?”

“Yes,” she smiled and gave him another kiss. Much softer and more passionate, if only to make sure the act seemed genuine enough for Pyrrha. “I want you, Jaune. I want all of you…” her hand reached for his belt, casually unbuckling it.

“So please…” She pulled his pants and underwear away. Like a snake, her hand, coiled around his hardening member… “don’t hold…”

…only to feel how big it was.

“…back?”

She squeezed her hand around the rod of flesh, and yet she couldn’t fully hold it, her fingers not even close to touching each other. Slowly, she turned her head, only to be taken aback by the sheer size of it. Its length… Its girth… Down to the very end of the tip, the thing looked anything but normal.

“Oh my GOD!” Emerald’s shout from the room next to them perfectly summarized how Cinder felt.

“W-Wait, Cinder? Maybe we shouldn’t do this yet?” her attention went back to the boy, whose face and demeanor didn’t suit that monster in his pants at all. “I mean, you are very beautiful and all but, uh, I think we are moving way too fast.”

Cinder looked into Jaune’s eyes and saw something. Something that made her decision to go through with it final. Something that made her blood boil.

“Oh no, you don’t,” she growled, dropping the façade. With the predatory grace, she tracked back and down till she faced his cock. Without mercy, she squeezed it with all her strength, drawing the mixture of whine and moan from the blonde buffoon. “You are not leaving me after giving me that look.”

That look of pity was enough for her to disregard the monstrous cock of his. She knew guys like him all too well. If she let him go after seeing that monster, he would definitely spread rumors of how Cinder Fall was a cowardly virgin.

And while she wouldn’t suffer that much, it was the matter of principle to conquer him.

“I have seen bigger,” she lied, tracing her tongue from the base all the way to the tip. While she wasn’t one for blowjobs, this cock would tear her apart without proper lubricant. “You are nothing special.”

Maybe putting him down would make this monster a bit smaller, she hoped but to no avail. It still stood hard and big, making Cinder test her own limits as she stretched her lips to their fullest while swallowing the head. She gagged but played it off, instead focusing on forcing as much of the manmeat down her throat as she could.

“Oh God,” Jaune moaned as she took the first three inches down her tight throat. “You are amazing… Keep going…”

She groaned in slight annoyance even as the light praise made her feel something other than scorn and pride. She squashed that feeling fast, instead pushing herself down further even as tears started stinging at the edge of her eyes. One more inch. Then another.

She had about five more inches to go.

Maybe she could pull back? There were times when one had to retreat and this was definitely one of those. She relaxed her throat ad started to pull herself up.

Just as two strong hands grabbed her by the head and pushed her down.

She wanted to scream but could only gag in panic as the bastard forced her throat his enormous cock. She looked up to glare only to see the glint of something in Jaune’s eyes. Something that made her shiver in pleasure. Something that she found endearing.

“No,” he said quietly but confidently. “Not yet.”

And just like that, her resistance was squashed as the boy pushed her down further and further his dick until she reached the very base. At this point, tears no longer streamed down her face, her eyes instead glued to the satisfied smile on Jaune’s face.

“Now let’s try something fun, Cinder,” the blonde smirked as he lifted her off his cock. “I promise you, we will deal with this gag reflex of yours.”

Though it sounded far more like a threat rather than an offer, Cinder found herself unable to decline it. Before, she used to be the one in charge. She always believed it of critical importance to stay on top of everything, including sex.

And yet, for reasons unknown, she handed over the control over her mouth and throat to this guy she had never met before.

“Gragkh! Gragkh! Gargkh!”

Like a toy, her mouth and throat were violated with little to no mercy. In contrast to his sweet and boyish face, Jaune handled her with all the roughness and disregard one might expect from someone of her standing. And even then, she would never let anyone treat her like that.

Then why am I letting him do it?

A part of her hissed in disgust and anger – the same part that despised and wished ruin upon Nikos. But that part sounded so much weaker and quieter than the other one. The one that moaned and groaned like a sex-starved maniac. The part that made her slobber all over his delicious meat, no longer even capable of proper rational thought.

“Ngh, Cinder? I am going to cum!” he grinned, looking down on her like a master would stare down his loyal dog. And yet, no anger came from it. Instead, she could feel her own orgasm come just a bit closer. “You better take it all!”

“Ah whlll!” she instinctively moaned against his cock, eyes stuck on him as she bobbed her head up and down his cock voluntarily. Fueled by the newfound joy of submission, Cinder no longer cared for appearances and looks, opting instead to act like an animal she felt she was. “Juss biv me vor cum!!!”

Just as she smashed her lips against the base, Jaune released a stream of potent hot semen down her throat. Fearing she would pull back and waste the delicious milk she worked so hard for, Cinder grabbed Jaune’s hands and made him press her further into his crotch. She came right on the sport, her own juices spraying through her panties and all over the floor like a fountain.

“Aaah~” she moaned as she rose back up, rolling the cum around with her tongue, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the semen before she finally swallowed it all. It tasted bitter and salty, and yet Cinder enjoyed it more than any delicacy she ever ate. “M… More… I want more~!”

Like a crazed nymphomaniac, she reached inside her panties and started furiously masturbating. With her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out, Cinder made a show of fingering herself to another orgasm like some street whore. She cared little for how pathetic she looked. All pretenses of pride and power could burn and rot for all she cared.

As long as she got to be fucked by Jaune, she could care less!

“Looks like I can do another round,” Jaune smirked, his cock growing hard once again at the sight of her. “Or two.”

In the room nearby, a mocha-skinned girl watched with her own hand buried deep in her wet cunt as her friend – the strong and powerful Cinder Fall – was thoroughly reduced to the whimpering and needy mess of a woman. Ever since her freshman year, Emerald followed Cinder around and admired her for all the strength that she had in her. And now... She was watching the same woman she grew to see as an idol sob and cry as she begged the blonde to violate her even more. 

And with each moan of Cinder, she fucked herself just a tad bit faster. Even as she came, she didn't stop, mercilessly abusing her own cunt and clit, her other hand playing with her breasts. 

Like a wild animal, the boy with innocent face fucked Cinder’s every hole till it was filled with his cum. He did it fast and hard and long, not giving Cinder even a second of rest. It was no longer two of them trying to satisfy one another. Instead, it seemed more like Jaune using Cinder's entire body for his own pleasure, at one point literally bringing her up and down his entire length as the raven-haired woman squealed like a pig. Soon, Cinder no longer even tried to move, instead letting the blonde do whatever he wished to her body.

She moaned.

She cried.

She screamed.

She begged.

And she came.

Over and over again.

Needless to say, none of them got a good night’s sleep that day. 

And none of them would do in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I mean, other than length, what should I work on? Should I continue? Do you have any ideas for the work you want written? Be sure to comment below. Stay cool!


End file.
